Nicknames
by J. J. Bean
Summary: He’s been following me around all afternoon, bugging the crap outta me. He slings an arm around my shoulders, walking next to me. “And what you need is a nickname. Something… funky,” he says. As if my name isn't 'funky' enough! JUBBY through and through


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, yadda yadda

BTW: From Jubilee's point of view

* * *

Nicknames

* * *

"Jubilation Lee," he said

Shut up," I growled. "Stop calling me that!"

"Jubilation Lee," Bobby repeats, just to annoy me.

"Shut _up_, Popsickle!" I respond. He's been following me around all afternoon, bugging the crap outta me. I swear, even if I went into the bathroom, I bet he'd follow me in there. Seriously! Now, I'm outside in the huge backyard of the mansion – if you can even call it that, it's so big – trying to lose him. Maybe I can get some peace and quiet somewhere in this mini forest.

"Popsickle?" He queries, stopping in his tracks. An eyebrow lifts in amusement.

"Yes! Popsickle!" I glared at him. "You're a freaking walking _popsickle!_"

Bobby laughed.

"Robert Louis Drake! Shut it!" I exclaim, turning and stomping away. He stops laughing and rushes to catch up.

"Nuh-uh," he says. "It's Bobby." He slings an arm around my shoulders, walking next to me. "And what you need is a nickname. Something… funky."

"Funky?" I repeat dubiously. "What, is Jubilee not enough for you, Drake?" I shrug away from under his arm.

"Nope."

I snap my gum, eyes narrowing.

"It needs to be shorter than three syllables," he declares.

"Wow, Bobby. I never knew you could count that high!" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Ignoring that," he says. I blow a bubble.

"Jububble."

"What!?" My gum explodes all over my face. He continues, oblivious.

"Juju!"

"Uh, _no_," I say, picking at my gum in irritation.

"Lee Ju?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Lee-Lee!"

I send him a look.

"Scratch that… Jubes."

"Hmm…"

"Julee."

"Like Angelina _Julee?_" I raise an eyebrow. We're standing in a clearing now.

He pauses, looking at me. "Jolie," he says.

"I know," I deadpan.

"It means 'beautiful' in French," he continues, still looking at me funny. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. His smirk returns, but he still has that look in his eyes.

"Jubejubes." His eyes are… smoldering.

"Heck no!" If it's even possible for the ice mutant's eyes to smolder.

"Jubi."

"Rhymes with 'boobie'," I say automatically. Realizing what I just said, we both burst out laughing.

He tilts his head, looking just off to the side, thinking. I've never realized just how handsome he was, especially now, with the setting sun on his hair like that, and all those danger room sessions are starting to show, with all those muscles and – Stop it! These thoughts are not permitted. He is my best friend. No matter how hot or sexy he loo – Shut up!

He turns back, an amused smile on his face. Butterflies erupt in my stomach. When did they even get there? I chomp on my gum with renewed vigor.

"Bee Lee."

"Don't call me that," I warn, taking a step back. "Popsickle," I add.

He smirked, taking a step forward. "Lee Ju."

"You already said that," I point out, taking another step. "Iceman."

He grinned. "Firecracker." He took another step, only one step away now. Those stupid butterflies were throwing a freaking party now.

"Bobby." I back into a tree. My breath hitches.

"Yeah, Beautiful." His voice is husky. He takes step forward, his strong arms on either side of my head, leaning against the tree. Our bodies are practically touching. I think I swallowed my gum.

The butterflies have somehow incorporated my lungs into their erratic dancing. My heart is going a mile a minute. I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it.

"Bobby?" I whisper, losing myself in his dark eyes.

"Yeah, Jubes," he whispers back. I can feel his cool breath against my lips.

"Yeah," I say, forgetting everything.

Suddenly, his lips are against mine in sweet, cool minty bliss, and I'm kissing him back. Warning bells are going off in my head – that he's my beat friend, this is wrong – but I ignore them all. His lips are soft, and I can't get enough of him. My hand reaches up to cup his face, the other one tangling itself in his dark hair. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against his sturdy frame completely. My body molds to fit his perfectly. I love it.

The need to breathe ends the kiss, but his arms stay around my waist, and mine around his neck.

"I like that one best," I whisper up to him breathlessly.

"Me too," he whispers back, before his lips capture mine again.

* * *

Aww, I just love fluff!

Reviews make the writer happy!

-JJ Bean


End file.
